Electric slicing knives which are powered by household alternating current are in widespread use and are commonly used in the home for carving baked meats such as roast turkey, beef roasts, baked hams and the like. Such knives typically include a pair of blades which are reciprocated in sliding contact with each other by an AC induction motor contained within the handle of the assembly. The blades are coupled in side-by-side, sliding relation, with the rotary movement produced by the AC motor being converted to linear, counter-reciprocating movement of the blades. Each blade is provided with a serrated edge which produces an efficient slicing action when reciprocated.
There are a variety of situations in which domestic alternating current power is not available, but 12-volt DC storage battery power is available, for example in boats, automobiles, travel trailers and motor homes. The 12-volt direct current re-chargeable storage battery commonly used in such vehicles has a large reserve capacity and can sustain continuous loading for an extended period of time. Such batteries are therefore capable of providing operating power for a DC electric knife, and because of the low voltage levels involved, can be operated relatively safely as compared with household units which are powered by 110 volts AC.